Sick
by SasuNaruShipper
Summary: Now 2 little one-shots under the prompt "Sick"! 1) Sasuke gets a stomach ache and a fever, what's Itachi to do? 2) Sasuke has a high fever and remembers a time when he had one as a small child. Slight Shota, Yaoi, and Incest - don't like, don't read.
1. Sick

A/N: My stomach's been hurting a lot the past few days, even right now, and I've just been getting into ItaSasu, so this kinda just popped up into my head. XD I didn't even write this on paper first like I usually do, it was that sudden. Well, I hope you guys enjoy some young ItaSasu fluff. It has a slight hint of yaoi, but not really. Just some kissing and stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…or Sasuke…or Itachi…or any of them. ;~;

* * *

Itachi was roused from his sleep by a tiny knock at his door. "What's wrong, Otouto?" The bedroom door cracked open slightly and Sasuke poked his head in. "I don't feel good Aniki. My stomach hurts."

With a small, drowsy smile, the older raven slid over on his bed and patted the spot next to him. Sasuke eagerly climbed up onto the bed and slipped into the covers, curling up against his older brother.

"Comfortable?" Itachi asked, chuckling at the quick nod he received. "Good night Aniki," Sasuke mumbled tiredly, yawning as his eyes closed. "Good night Sasuke." Itachi kissed his lips softly.

He waited until he could hear the soft, even breaths signaling that his little brother was fast asleep before he also closed his eyes and rested.

* * *

"Boys, breakfast!" Mikoto called from downstairs as she put plates down on the table. After hearing no reply, she sighed and went up to Itachi's room, knocking before she opened the door.

"Itachi, are you…" She trailed off as she saw her eldest tucking a sick-looking Sasuke into bed. "Is Sasuke alright dear?" Mikoto asked, quietly walking over to them.

He shook his head. "He's came into my room last night and said his stomach was hurting, so I thought it was only a small bug, but when I woke up he was sweating all over and kept whimpering."

Their mother sighed and felt Sasuke's forehead. "I'll see if we have some medicine for him to take. In the mean time, get some breakfast." Itachi wanted to protest, but he only sighed and went downstairs.

Mikoto was searching through the medicine cabinet in the adjoining bathroom when she heard shuffling from the bedroom. "Kaa-san?"

She turned and joined her son on the bed. "How are you feeling honey?" Sasuke made a face. "I feel yucky. Where's Itachi-nii?" His mother giggled, stroking his hair.

"He's downstairs eating breakfast, he'll be back. Why don't you sit up for a few minutes and I'll give you some medicine? Then you can feel better in no time." The 8-year old shook his head with a stubborn pout.

"No." "Sasuke, don't you want to feel better?" He nodded. "Then you have to take your medicine." "I don't want to! I can feel better by myself!" Mikoto was about to call for Itachi when said teen walked in with some medicine.

"I'll make sure he takes it, Kaa-san. Didn't you say you had to go out all day with Tou-san?" She nodded, but the look on her face showed that she didn't want to leave her sick son behind. "Then I'll take care of Sasuke today. I don't have any missions to do, so I can stay in here with him."

Mikoto nodded in agreement, smiling as she kissed Sasuke's head and rose from the bed. "Alright then. There's some food in the fridge for lunch, and you can make whatever you want for dinner. Don't stay up too late, and make sure he gets to bed early so he can rest off this bug."

"I know Kaa-san, you tell me every time." Itachi kissed his mother's cheek and sat next to Sasuke. Mikoto waved to them and moments later was gone with their father.

"You have to take your medicine Otouto," Itachi said, putting the medicine down and filling the spoon. "I said I don't want to Aniki! It tastes nasty!" The little raven pouted more and looked away, small cheeks puffed out.

With a sigh, Itachi put the medicine in his own mouth, tilting Sasuke's face back over to him and kissing him deeply. Sasuke let out a small gasp in surprise as Itachi's tongue swept past his lips and the medicine was transferred.

The little one was forced to swallow as they disconnected so that he wouldn't choke. "Th-That wasn't fair Aniki! You cheated!" Itachi just chuckled. "Did it really taste that bad?" Sasuke looked like he was thinking hard for a moment.

"No, I mean, only a little bit…" He mumbled, looking away. Itachi leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Will you be a good boy and take your medicine from now on?" A nod. "Good. Now go to sleep, and I'll have some food ready for when you wake up."

Sasuke's eyes shined. "Will it be-" "Tomato soup, yes." The teen laughed, poking his brother's forehead gently. "Go to sleep." Sasuke nodded and rolled over, curling up into a little ball. He slowly fell asleep as Itachi repeatedly stroked his hair and murmured softly to him.

"Sweet dreams, Otouto." Itachi kissed his head once more and smiled contently before turning and exiting the bedroom to fix lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I thought of this randomly after I finished my AFM quiz. Ugh, I hate math. So I got my paper out and was like 'I feel like making another Sasu fic, I wo-OMG HE'LL BE SICK...AGAIN'  
So yeaaah, kinda random at the time. And it's reeeeally short. Sorry. x_x Reviews are welcome, I need all the tips I can get! XD

Tell me if you want me to make a multi-chap story some time, and maybe tell me what is should be about or which pairings? I'll try my hardest~! :D

* * *

Sasuke was woken up by the shifting of his covers. He glanced over as he rubbed his eye with his little fist. "How are you feeling, otouto?" The child smiled sleepily at his brother.

"I feel a bit better, I guess…" he mumbled, letting out a soft sigh as Itachi's cool hand rested on his forehead. "You still have a fever, little brother. You should eat and then rest a bit more." The smaller raven shook his head in reply. "I'm not hungry aniki, I just want to go back to sleep. Will you stay here until I fall asleep?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Itachi nodded and kissed his forehead. "Go to sleep Sasuke. I'll have mother fix you some tomato soup when you get hungry," he murmured softly, stroking the child's hair until he fell asleep.

Time flew by for Sasuke, his raging fever rising and dropping irregularly for a few days until it finally broke. Itachi, despite their father's wishes and mother's concerns, stayed by his side at any moment he could.

"Thanks for being here aniki… I'm so happy." Sasuke smiled, eating his soup with a content expression. "It's what big brothers do, I didn't mind," he replied, poking Sasuke's forehead and ignoring his brother's protests.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes, his gaze blurred by his high fever. "Sasuke, are you alright?" The raven blinked slowly, trying to focus his sight on the person to his left.

"You've been out of it for a while, and your fever hasn't gone down. Do you want me to get a doctor?" Another voice yelled at the first. "Of course he needs a doctor, you damn moron! Sasuke, can you hear me?!"

The yelling continued, but it started to fade away again. "Aniki…" "Little brother." A cool hand took his own and he relaxed, falling asleep quietly.

He woke up some hours later, his fever reduced. "Hey, Suigetsu. He's awake." The young Uchiha recognized Juugo's voice. "Juugo…where are we?" he asked, shakily sitting up. Juugo felt his forehead. "We're at the hideout, we've been here for 3 days."

Sasuke scowled.

"Was Itachi here?" A familiar red head came into the room, snorting irritably. "That man? No, I haven't seen him since we got here." Sasuke sighed. "Very well. We can leave after we've eaten." "But Sas-"

"Dude," Suigetsu cut Karin off, gaining a punch to the head. After recovering, he continued. "You're not okay. Wait a day or two Sasuke." Sasuke sighed and relented. 'I will find you Itachi,' he thought, 'I promise.'


End file.
